


La robe de bal

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [18]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Makalaurë est heureux.





	La robe de bal

Makalaurë sourit doucement en se souvenant du bonheur qu’il avait ressenti lorsque Bilbon était venu à son aide, de la beauté de la robe de bal. Jamais il n’aurait cru porter un vêtement si élégant. Oh, l’autre robe était très belle, mais il l’avait faite lui-même, ce n’était pas le cadeau de quelqu’un qui l’aimait et pour qui il comptait.


End file.
